Uno Due Tre
by DietPepsixCookies
Summary: Germany and Italy finally get married only for a terrible thing to occur. Warnings: Lemon, Yaoi, Mpreg, & Angst. Pairings: GerIta,DenNor,AusSwiss,SuFin,Spamano,PruCan,HongIce,GiriPan,&USUK.


**A/N: Hi I'm Felicia and I share this account with meanie- er Teresa. And she forced me to post this even though it sucks TT~TT**

**I-it's my first yaoi so don't be mean.**

**And the "restaurant incident" is like this thing I heard about that at some point in the Hetalia Manga when Germany proposed to Italy.**

**If it's not accurate p-please don't hurt me... (buries self under blanket)**

It was a few weeks after the "restaurant incidence" and Germany had felt very awkward around Italy. Italy seemed to have even forgotten that it ever happened and happily continued to bother other nations.

Germany often wondered 'Do I _really_ like him...? Or was that just part of the moment...?' He tried to push all thoughts such as that away and focus on his training and such.

"Vee~ Hi Germany!" Italy said brightly.

Feliciano winced a little inside when he saw Germany darkly turn to him.

"What do you want Italia?... I'm trying to work..."

Italy admired his blue eyes, but quickly blinked the distraction away.

"W-would you like to go for a walk?"

Veneciano knew he liked Ludwig... He DID like girls of course, but he also liked Germany. Bi-Sexual he supposed. It was hard to say. He didn't like any boy but Doitsu...

He also knew it was very likely Germany liked him too... as he had proposed to him. But if he married Germany... He was positive his big brother would kill him if he did so. So he just put on his happy mask and pretended it never happened, though he knew it hurt the German... He felt like such a bad person...

Germany sighed. "Feliciano, I just told you I have work to do..."

Italy put his puppy eyes on and said "Uwaaah! Pleeeaaassseee?"

"Go make pasta or something..."

"Doitsuuuu! I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day if you go on a walk with meee~"

"It's almost night..."

"Germanyyyy~ You've been working all day~ And sunsets are so pretty~"

Ludwig sighed again. He tried his best to avoid Italy but it was so HARD.

"Fine but tomorrow you'll leave me alone."

"Yay!" Italy said brightly.

They walked through a forest together... well, Italy was more of _skipping_ but all the same they were on a walk.

"Uwaaah! Look Doitsu! Two birds together!"

Germany looked blankly up at the two birds sitting together.

"What about them?"

"Do you think they're friends?"

"..."

Italy looked at him and wondered what he was thinking about. He'd probably be able to ask without seeming to awkward if they were together but...

He shook his head and said "Look at that nice place in-between those trees over there! The sunset looks really pretty there!" he dragged Germany over and sat there.

"Ne, ne Germany do you ever wonder why there are so many colors in a sunset?"

Germany looked at the sky and looked like he was deep in thought. In the end he shrugged and muttered "We should probably head back..."

As the larger man got up Feliciano caught his arm.

"Umm..." Italy said.

"Italy?"

"...Ti amo!" He burst out.

Germany's eyes widened. He didn't understand much Italian but...

"W-what?" Ludwig stuttered.

"Ti amo Germania..." Feliciano murmured, turning red.

Dear god. Nothing made Italy blush. He must be serious.

He just stared at the Italian.

"U-um! I'm sorry!" Italy quickly jumped up and apologized.

Germany opened his mouth to speak but decided against it. Instead he pulled Italy into an embrace.

"Doit...su?"

"Ich liebe dich auch."

Italy started crying.

Ludwig started to let go, surprised "F-feliciano? S-sorry...!"

Veneciano shook his head and held tighter.

Germany relaxed a little and asked "Why did you turn down my proposal then...?"

Italy sniffed and said "Romano would kill me..."

Germany sighed and said "You're scared of your brother?"

The Italian trembled and said in bad German "E-Es tut mir leid!"

He shook his head "You shouldn't be sorry... I would protect you from Romano if he tried anything... I always save you from everyone else, right?"

Feliciano nodded and snuggled closer.

"So... will you... will you marry me?" Ludwig asked quietly.

Italy's small smile broke out into a grin.

"_Si!_"

Germany carried Italy back to his house who had dozed off slightly. He had honestly never really felt this before... But "Liebe"... It felt nice... He never imagined feeling it with another male, but here he was, with Wenig Italien in his arms, peacefully snoozing.

As he reached the house he hesitated waking him."Italy... we're here..."

Italy's eyes fluttered opened as he stretched and yawned.

He smiled at Germany but suddenly went red when he realized he was being carried by the German.

"U-um..."

"Oh! Uh... sorry..."

Ludwig quickly put him down.

Italy, still a little red, nodded and smiled again.

"What would you like for dinner?" Feliciano asked, perked up.

Germany smiled and said "You can make pasta if you want."

Veneciano leaned over and kissed Germany's cheek.

"W-what was that for?" Germany said, now as red as Italy was previously.

Italy giggled a little. "Well we're fiancées now, aren't we?"

"Yes, yes I suppose we are." Germany said, leaned down and kissed Italy on the lips.

"Vee~ I love the taste of pasta~" Italy said happily full.

Ludwig just smiled and picked up Italy."D-Doitsu! What are you do-" Italy began to say but was stopped when Germany kissed him again.

When their lips parted Italy didn't say anything, just smiled and snuggled against Germany's strong body.

Germany carried Italy to his bed and lay him down.

He crawled onto the bed next to the Italian and made his way on top of him.

"Ludwig..." Feliciano murmured.

The German man nuzzled the Italian and wondered how he ever felt any different towards him.

Their lips met and Germany nipped Italy's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which was granted.

Germany could still taste the pasta on his lips.

As they made out, Ludwig began to feel under his partners shirt, and was proceeding to pull it off when he was stopped.

Italy, blushing, said "Germany... I don't want to go any further... not until we're married..."

The blonde man looked slightly angry for a moment.

"A-ah! I'm s-sorry if y-you don't want t-to wait we d-don't have t-to..."

Ludwig shook his head and laid down next to his Italian lover. "I won't make you do something that you don't want to do..."

Italia didn't look reassured.

"Ich liebe dich Italien" He said pulling Italy into his arms. He felt the smaller man relax.

"Ti amo troppo..."

**A/N: Please review and stuff... if you want to...And if you have any gift cards to Joe's Italian Restaurant that would be much appreciated too c':**


End file.
